celestial_han_empire_archive_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Gion
Kenji Gion A member of The Dark Army Imagine Corps. He is classified at the devourer class. Biography Gion Kenji ( 祇園健次 ) is the protagonist of All Out!! As a first year at Jinkou High School, he decides to join the head team after meeting Iwashimizu Sumiaki and Hachiouji Mutsumi. Having been shorter-than-most all his life, he was always left out in sports. By playing rugby, he hopes to prove that he's just as strong as bigger guys. Powers/Abilities/Techniques Tackling and Defensive Mindset: Since being tackled by Sekizan, Gion became dead-set on being a tackling machine, with no regard for ball handling or any other aspects of the game. But as time goes on, his instincts and competitiveness had finally improved, impressing the team captain, Sekizan. When he finally figured out that big men's weak points are from the knees down, he decided to pretend to tackle high, then went low to "surprise tackle" them as a strategy. However, since Gion has no discernible skill other than tackling, he has the tendency to fall for feints and spin moves easily. He finally worked out he can look at their torso and belly button (as they cannot bend and sell fakes), so he can tackle there without risking being kicked in the face. Sweeper: Sweeping, better known as "cleaning/clearing out poachers (or jackals) at breakdown" (the point after tackle is made, but before and during a ruck is formed), refers to tackling and clearing opponents from getting to the ball after a teammate is tackled to the ground. But by cleaning out a poacher, defensive teams cannot legally jump offside if they decide not to contest the ball. He can do this so well, it also prevents rucks from forming properly because opponents haven't got close to contesting the ball (outside 2m circle from the ball). He can use this technique to help the team speed up play. Given Gion's low form and tackling ability, his role has become defined. Competitiveness: Gion can relentlessly pursuit the ball, even when he seems to run around aimlessly. Decoy: Given Gion's loud mouth, he telegraphs the lineout play a lot from the back of the scrum, acting as a number 8 or the 8th back if it was throwing even further out, but it was a decoy for a short throw to Iwashimizu. He can also be used as a ball-carrying decoy at the back of the maul, so while the attention is on Iwashimizu, Gion actually would have the ball to score a try. On episode 19, This marked his first try. Adult Body Powers of Agni Powers of Anubis Powers of Athena Powers of Guan Yu Ultimate Efficiency Movement Light Storage Wind Run Burning Kick Lightning Movement Light Movement Shadow Movement Burning Tackle Lightning Tackle Astral Rush Light Speed Rush Dark Rush Acid Breath Wind Cut Thunder Slash Flames of the Underworld Falling Waters Kick Sealed Power of Acid Sealed Power of Gravity Supreme Body of Light Supreme Body of Darkness Devour Ability Power of Destruction Equipment: Dagger